The present invention relates to a device for presenting data in a vehicle.
Various data from various information sources may be displayed to the driver in a motor vehicle wherein a different display may be used for each information source. The driver directs his eyes to these different displays so as to absorb the respective data.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 07 065 describes a method for controlling the functions of mobile systems, in which image information, gathered from the retina image of the eye, using optoelectronic spectacles, is evaluated by a computing unit and used for obtaining control signals.
The present invention relates to a device for presenting data in a vehicle wherein the presented data may be adjusted to the activity of the driver. The direction of the driver""s view may determine where to make the data visible. For this reason, the driver need not be prompted to look at displays to become aware of data, but, rather, his direction of view may determine where the data are made visible. This may increase the safety of the driver and of the other traffic participants.
The present invention may be further developed and improved.
In one example embodiment according to the present invention, data may be made visible on the windshield, because the windshield may represent the principal field of view of the driver. This may make superfluous the integration of an additional screen for displaying data in the vehicle, thereby potentially saving space in the vehicle.
In one further example embodiment of the present invention, the data may be made visible by a projection directly upon the driver""s retina. This may make possible a three-dimensional presentation and enable doing without a projection surface. This further example embodiment may make the presentation of the data independent of the construction of the vehicle.
The data may be shown on a display which allows the data to appear three-dimensional. Thereby, a natural presentation may become possible, for example, in a navigational device. Depending upon the situation, one may choose between a two-dimensional and a three-dimensional presentation.
A combination of various arrangements of presentation may be applied, each of which may be used depending on the direction of the driver""s view.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, the device may be connected to a navigational device, so that the location of the vehicle and the highway routing may be made visible to the driver, and other, alternative highway routings may be made visible as well. In the same manner, for the highway routing, essential items in the driver""s field of vision may be highlighted in color.
The device may also have a camera which records the scene behind the vehicle, so that a rearview mirror function may be achieved. This may increase the safety technology aspect of the present invention.
According to a further example embodiment of the present invention, the device may have a memory which has operating instructions, user prompting and a help function, which may be used by the driver for simplifying the use of his vehicle and the devices contained in it.
Moreover, the data may be called up and received from external data sources, using a transmitter-receiver station. This may make it possible for the driver to tap any desired data sources from the outside, in order to call up a wide range of possible data.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, the device may be connected to a receiving station which makes possible receiving both data and audio programs. That may make it possible to receive data sent via digital radio, in particular, multimedia data, and to display them for the driver.
The driver may operate devices and/or process functions which may be presented, by changing his direction of view or by verbal inputs. This may also improve the safety of the driver, since he may continue to use his hands to control the vehicle.
According to an example embodiment of the present invention, the device may be connected to vehicle sensors, so that critical values of the vehicle may be made visible to the driver when actual values fall below or exceed these values, so that the driver may take appropriate measures.
In one further example embodiment of the present invention, the driver""s direction of view may be measured by using reflected infrared light. This may also make possible detecting the driver""s direction of view at night.
In addition, the rearview mirror and the height of the head rest may be set by actuating technology as a function of the driver""s direction of view and the height of his head. This may achieve an increased measure of driving safety and driving comfort.
Components of the device and components connected to the device may be connected via a bus so that the configuration of the device may be made simpler and less costly.